


A hand in Surviving

by Astrocorruption



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Background Relationships, Background Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrocorruption/pseuds/Astrocorruption
Summary: Kyle was in a foul mood, not only because of the cold. But because he had felt a pair of eye’s on him for the last few hours. Not the kind of unfocused eye’s he knew how to handle either. This was someone aware and alive. Not one of the infected following him. Someone more dangerous in his opinion.Maybe some scavenger who was biding their time to rob him. It was fair game if they attacked him, but they would lose.It was only a matter of time until they encountered each other. He was betting it wouldn't be long, the sun was beginning to go down.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post all the stories from my drafts. This is currently about 4 chapters but isn't finished. All I have to do is edit them, so I'm hoping to post every week or 2 depending on how much free time I get. I'm also working on my other Kyle/Kenny fanfic so I should be updating that soon.
> 
> I'm highkey trying to find a beta reader because I find it so hard to edit my writings. I'm just so critical it ends up being pointless and I get a little bit frustrated with myself. 
> 
> If anyone would like to work together I'd love to hear. I genuinely don't know how people find Beta readers xD I'm also working on a Detroit become Human fanfic that's currently 30,000 words lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was a chill in the air that Kyle didn’t appreciate. Not even the new designer coat he found could keep him from shivering. He reached and pulled his hood forward, frowning. He had to get back before sundown but it was beginning to look like he wouldn’t make it. The sun was only peaking over the head of the buildings, Southpark was a dangerous place to be. It was about time he left and went somewhere quieter, somewhere less “populated”. Though the cold was working in his advantage, the dead were a lot slower than they were during the summer. It was a blessing in disguise. He just wished he wasn’t freezing his balls off.

Winter was approaching and Kyle didn’t want to have to deal with the mess that would come. Supplies would be even harder to come by. The others would have to start scouting farther and farther into unknown parts. Which would cause problems. The more of their numbers out of the safety of their walls the more likely for people not to come back. They had already lost enough numbers and they weren’t letting any more people join.

He was in a foul mood, not only because of the cold. But also because he had felt a pair of eye’s on him for the last few hours. Not the kind of unfocused eye’s he knew how to handle either. This was someone aware and alive. Following him. More dangerous in his opinion. Unless it was one of Tokens guys messing around. Or some scavenger who was biding their time to rob him. It was fair game if they attacked him but they would lose. He wasn’t a pushover anymore.

The whole day he had to pretend he didn’t notice but it was beginning to grate on his patience. He wanted the advantage of the other thinking he was another stupid survivor. He didn't like placing all his cards on the table. It depended on how many or how skilled the people who were following him were either way, he would take them down. He didn’t last this long not being able to think on his feet.

There was a prickling on the back of his neck, a feeling he often got when the dead were close. One he now reconsidered as his body saying Incoming. There was a shift in the air and Kyle ducked as something passed his head. A loud metallic bang vibrated in the street, making him feel sick to his stomach. If whoever attacked didn’t succeed in killing him. Chances were the dead from the facility were on their way. Swerving around to face the other he reached into his side, getting his knife out.

Their hand had left a dent in the dumpster beside them, they were strong. It was one of the dead standing in front of him, a middle-aged man with a large build. If Kyle got grabbed he wouldn’t be able to get out of their hold. Dealing with dead was the usual but he also wasn’t a stranger to meeting survivers. ones who wanted nothing but to kill others and rob them blind. Not that he had much to steal, it wasn’t smart to carry much when you’re non stop on the run. It was a relief that he wasn’t going to be ending a life.

“Now I see how you’ve survived alone this long.” A sent shivers down Kyle’s spine. This was someone who was deepening their voice. The dead didn’t speak, there was another person. A shadow loomed behind the dead man. A swing and he hit the ground with a thump. Kyle tightened his grip on the knife. He would have to end someone's life. When he thought today would end well.

He missed his golf club, but it was too dented to use anymore. The only thing worse than no weapon was one that didn’t do exactly what you wanted.

Kyle didn’t know if that was a compliment but he settled with saying, “Thanks.” Kyle eyed up the dark figure, it wasn’t the shadows that made him hard to see. He was wearing a dark purple cloak, Kyle wasn’t the kind of person to trust someone who worked hard to hide their face. People with secrets caused nothing but trouble. Kyle would know. He was one of them. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m leaving.” The sounds of groaning were coming closer. He knew they'd surround them in seconds. Kyle didn’t feel like waiting to find out.

“Wait. I need-“

The guy frowned like he was thinking about. He then looked at the entrances. Kyle could about see his lips and lower cheek. Above that was a dark mask that covered his eyes, Kyle couldn’t get any features at all. The shadows of the buildings weren't acting in his favour either, whoever they were they were tall and skinny. The cloak could only hide so much of his body. 

Kyle looked up at the fire escape taking out the crowbar tied to his backpack. The cloaked man watched him, which was distracting. Why hadn’t he left yet if he wanted to assist him with the undead?

Kyle backed up making a running jump onto the dented dumpster and kicking off the wall. Flinging his crowbar up to hook and swing onto the ladder. With a grunt, he climbed up and reached the top of the ladder. He glanced down seeing the man was still down there watching him. a horde of Dead were lumbering slowly into the alleyway. Still, the guy didn’t move from his spot. Kyle groaned, For fuck sake.

“Do you have a death wish?”

The man seemed to wake up from that glancing around, his posture was still relaxed though. He was an idiot, Kyle decided. The problem was he was an idiot, that Kyle could leave or help. Kyle wasn’t the kind of person to leave someone to a painful death. Even strangers.

Kyle eyed the metal stairs that would lead him away from the random stranger. But Kyle had a rule when he made his choices. Pick the choice that you’d regret least. He already was reaching to the leaver that would let the ladder down. He flipped it and the guy below smirked. Which annoyed Kyle to no end.

“Just get up here before they eat you.”.

The guy climbed up the ladder and pulled it up behind him. The dead didn’t get close to them all at. “Do you have far to go?”

He didn’t look worried about the approaching dead, but Kyle supposed there was no need. The fire escape would work, he could gain a good look around while there was even a shred of a sunset. Find a place to hunker down and stay hidden, and silent.

Kyle didn’t trust anymore, too many mistakes in the past. “That’s none of your business.” The guy sighed, humming a little tune like he was thinking. It didn’t sound like he was angry that Kyle wasn’t giving any information away. More thoughtful, Kyle could see the cogs turning in his head trying to find a way to convince Kyle to do something. Kyle was losing his patience. “What do you want? You’ve been following me all day.”

The silence that followed confirmed Kyle’s suspicions. He wanted Kyle for Something and Kyle hated people who from the get-go wanted to use him. At least the guy had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah I didn’t think you’d notice, I was being so”.

Whatever gruff voice had been putting on disappeared for an instant and the voice that came was young. Until he straightened and began again. “Listen, I don’t know who you are but, I need help.”

Kyle’s glare simmered down, He hated it but that was one thing that wasn’t beaten out of him since the end of the world. He still strived to make things better. If there was something he could do for someone. That might save them or make their existence better than he would do it in a heartbeat. It was annoying and illogical, something he needed to get rid of. But so far it was still beating in his chest, his helpful nature was a constant in his life.

“What is it exactly you need?” The guy's fists clenched and unclenched. He was tense and Kyle could see cuts and holes littering in his clothes. The outfit Kyle remembered a Viglinete called “Mysterion”. Back when Kyle wanted to be a journalist. he had followed quite a few of the hero's stories, bad guys he’d beat up and leave for the police to lock up. Kyle had been a fan, back then.

That didn’t change how things had turned out. A hero couldn't stop a pandemic.

“I’ve been patrolling the streets, looking for survivors.” Now that surprised Kyle, so Mysterion was still trying to clean up the streets.

Even though now it would be impossible to stop all the dangers. “Good ones, not the fuckers that harass and cause problems for everyone. Or people who are getting by. I need someone smart that can fight.”

“Is that why I caught your attention?” The hood nodded.

“Yeah. But I was right, you are different.”

"How so?”

“You’re a good person.” Kyle snorted.

“That’s debatable.”

“But I also found a pair of siblings that are in dire need of help.”

“…?”

“And you seem like the perfect person to do that.”

“Why don’t you help them?”

“I have been gathering food and medicine as much as possible for them but other than that I can’t get more involved. I don’t have anywhere they can go. I can’t give them the security of a safe home. I have a feeling you know a place though.”

Kyle’s eye’s narrowed. This guy seemed to know more about him than he felt comfortable with. He was starting to get annoyed. He didn’t want to get involved with anyone new.

“You want me to babysit some kids and transport them to some safe house? What makes you think I even know a safe place.”

“You seem like the kind of person who has his hands in every nook and cranny. Also too well kept to be only living on the streets. They’re not burdens. They can fight, I promise you that.” Kyle sighed, he wasn’t exactly wrong.“-Listen to me before you decide what you’re going to do. There’s something you need to know about them.”

“What?"

"One of them is infected-”

“I refuse.”

“You didn’t let me finish. He was bitten almost a month ago.”

That stopped Kyle. “That’s impossible.”

“It should be impossible. But I’ve seen the bitemark. It’s completely healed over.”

“No I mean that’s not possible, anyone infected turns within 48 hours. I’ve seen loads of people begin to turn within a few minutes. He must be lying about being bitten by someone infected, it must have been some random person.”

“I’ve known them for almost two weeks and I can tell you he is infected, not like the usual symptoms. He has their eyes-” That caused Kyle’s blood to run cold. The dead have no irises, a pale blue empty look in their eye. “-but he can think completely normal. His senses are heightened too. That’s why I need you, I can’t help get them out of this situation. No one will take them in knowing he's infected. But you can-”

Kyle’s head went into overdrive, there was someone who had been infected but hadn’t turned? This might be it, the thing they were waiting for. Hope for a future, he could be the key to stopping anyone else from turning. Or to turn people back to normal? Even if Mysterion was lying, this was worth looking into. If there was even a little chance of an antidote it was worth the risk.

“Fine. Where are they right now?”

Wendy would take them in. She had spent months researching the undead. She would be more than ecstatic to find someone who she could run tests on. Plus out of everyone, he knew she would be the most likely to be able to care for them. And the best person to figure out why that guy didn’t turn. Or contain him if he ever did start to turn.

“They’re in a hotel called “The Locus.”, I can show you the way.”

“No need. I know it. Are they expecting you to send someone to help? I’d like to know that I won’t be shot the second I show up.”

“They are. Don’t worry. They’re on the thirtieth floor in room 13B.”

“And I want to say thank you. This means a lot to me. You’re the first person who actually listened and agreed to help.”

“It’s fine, just don’t ask me to do this again. Still if what you’re saying is true then this will be worth it. They could be the key to an antidote.”

“Goodbye. We’ll run into each other again.”

“Before you go I have a question.”

This was Kyle's chance. He needed to know. It didn't make any sense, someone running around playing a hero. Even after everything went to shit.

“Shoot.”

“Are you the same Mysterion from before?”

"Yeah, I am.”

With that the vigilante disappeared into the cityscape, Kyle didn’t try and follow. He needed to get to the locus soon. It was already dark, sunset had long since ended. Kyle’s head was beginning to gift him the dreds of a headache. He hadn’t expected to be a bodyguard for some two randomers but whatever, he had already agreed to it.

Taking out a walky-talky he changed it to Wendy’s frequency.

“Hey, This is Kyle. I need to talk. It’s important. Come in.” he repeated it in the same monotone voice until finally, someone answered.

“You somewhere safe? Over.” Kyle wanted to groan, of course, it was Craig on the walky-talky. The stoic asshole. 

“Fine. Hey, I’m going to be bringing back two survivors to the warehouse. Can you let Wendy know?”

Craig's voice crackled back in, he sounded less tired than when he answered. He had probably been waiting for someone to call on their frequency for most of the day. “You trying to recruit for us now? What happened to the whole lone wolf vibe you adopted? Wendy said that it’s too risky to take anyone else in. Not until we have a better food source-”

Kyle had to school in his voice but his face was another story. He kind of wished Tweak had picked up instead, heck even Bebe would be better. He couldn’t deal with the droll of Craig's voice, also he had an attitude. “I wouldn’t bring anyone back unless it was necessary. Tell wendy I found someone who’s immune. But I have to bring the two of them back. They’re related. It could be possible they’re both immune.”

Kyle took great pleasure in the long pause that came. That shut up Craig. A few moments went by and he began getting restless again. Maybe it shut him up too well.

“Craig? You still there?”

A few seconds went by and then, “Why does all the weird shit happen around you?”

“You have no idea…”

He thought about the vigilante that came to give him that information. That fucker hadn’t even tried to help him, until after Kyle had dodged the Dead in the alley. The little shit dared to ask HIM for help.

“Wendy said you can bring back whoever you want as long as you’re not lying about the immunity thing.”

“I haven’t confirmed it yet. But my source isn’t the kind of person to lie. We’ll arrive by sundown tomorrow if everything goes to plan.”

“They rarely do.” Kyle didn’t comment. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

“Bye, Craig.”

“Stay safe, dude.”

Kyle turned off his walky-talky and began the short trek to the hotel. He had a feeling this night would be a long one.

The soon he started the sooner it would be over.


	2. Chapter 2

After the call with Craig, Kyle began jumping from building to building. Slowly but safely above ground. Making his way to the hotel was easy from here. He'd just have to climb down to enter it. 

  
The street was overrun with decaying bodies and broken down cars. This must have been one of the more “populated” parts, it now was quiet except for the sound of the wind howling. There were no sounds from below but Kyle could see the shift of shadows and the reflection of the moon in dead eyes staring ahead at nothing. 

  
He moved silently, even if they couldn’t reach him his instincts told him that prevention is better than cure. Avoid their attention and you don’t have to deal with them. Trying to lose them in the city was easy enough but the problem was you’d never truly feel safe until you were somewhere secure. Even if you couldn’t see them any more that didn’t mean you weren’t being followed. They didn’t stop until they got you. Especially the mutants. 

  
The hotel was about a block away, obviously, Mysterion had just grabbed the first person he had found close by. That was a tiny bit underhanded. Kyle wasn’t just another survivor, he was a scout or personally, he preferred researcher. 

  
Someone who gathered information and spread it around, not for free, but he had helped a lot of people with his incessant digging.

  
Token and Wendy relied on him to be their eye’s on the outside. Keeping their own people safe inside and away from the horrors outside. He happily complied because there was no way he could sit still, he itched to be moving. 

  
He scouted the hotel for a few minutes keeping his eye on the windows and taking in the amount of dead around. They were already infected when they died so maybe the survivers killed them when they arrived. There was no lights or obvious signs of life in the windows which were good. If there had been the people he was going to escort would be idiots. Who knew what scavengers were around ready to loot everything they had. Any sight of others would lead to trouble. Kyle knew only a handful of people worth trusting and he could count them on one hand. 

  
The hotel was dark and ominously tall before it was a high-end place for celebrities and VIPs to come and stay when visiting. He remembered hearing stories about high-end food and the multiple giant function rooms. Now it was just an old relic full of empty rooms and mouldy beds. A maze of shadows and dark places for the dead to live. He already regretted agreeing to this. If he turned around and walked away Craig wouldn’t care but Wendy might be pissed, also maybe the siblings. He groaned and looked for the back entrance, there was no way in hell he was going through the front door. That reception was too big and if something was inside it would be there, he didn’t want to be so out in the open in an unknown location. 

  
He remembered reading about the hotel. It allowed the police and medical staff to set up inside when the hospitals became overrun. So it was safe to assume there was going to be infected. After a week the hotel’s doors were permanently shut and no one had emerged. The police tape outside kept people from going inside but it was now blowing in the wind and the windows were broken in and the doors were open.

Kyle had been interested in exploring its rooms before but had decided it wasn’t worth it. The chances of supplies being inside the huge building was low. But now he had the chance to search the kitchen. He could meet up with the survivors whenever. It's not like they would leave before getting help. Or if they did all the better for him. One less thing to worry about. 

  
He found the backdoor for deliveries and staff, it was perfect. Led almost directly into the kitchen which was what he wanted most to check out. Wendy was still looking for a stable supply of food, it would be better if she relocated to somewhere with better soil or made some rows of planters. Anything to feed her large group, they’d eat her out of house and home soon enough and then turn on her. Kyle needed to be around when that happened, but they did still have a lot of people from their early days there who would stick up for her. They just needed to get better set up. Wendy and Token really needed to consider join forces at some point. A larger group would need more supplies but then they'd have more man power. 

  
Walking inside brought no insight, it was pitch black. The sun had set a few minutes ago and he groaned. Silently annoyed he’d need to use his flashlight, he could only make out shadows from the tiny bit of light from the window. He only had a few batteries left for it and they were used.

Shining his light around all the doors, waiting for a pin to drop. They were all closed. Nothing happened, he continued forward. 

  
The kitchen was long and was full of small spaces. He pulled up his scarf, tieing it so it covered his nose and mouth. The entire room smelled off, rotten food and mould. Kyle noticed five large refrigerator and no places to store dry food until he spotted a pantry at the back. 

  
He refused to open the fridges or freezers, all the food would be bad anyways. He didn’t want to subject himself to that. IF there was food the others could go through them.

The pantry was mostly ransacked, anything left was powered or scraps not worth it. There were empty boxes and bottles strewn all over the floor. Glass cracked under the sole of his shoes and he had to grab a stool to look at the top. Still nothing worth writing home. Unless they wanted to make pudding or custard there was not much. Though in the kitchen staffroom he found some chocolates in a bag and took that with him. Stuffing it in his backpack. There were some clothes but he didn’t like any of them. 

  
Walking out of the kitchen area he found a hall, with a few doors left and right. The dining hall was visible at the end with glassdoors, there was no chairs or tables only sleeping bags and cots with shadowy mounds inside them. He decided to avoid that room completely. 

  
It gave him shivers just seeing it. Must have been where they kept the sick. There was no movement inside the room. But there might still be life if he disturbed the silence. 

  
After checking all the other doors, he found the stairs going up. Looking at the sign he realised they were on the thirteenth floor. Now he was motivated to go up to run up just to find them to strangle whoever decided to stay almost on the top floor. He was not up to doing that much exercise, he had already been wandering and exploring all day. He had wanted to check the hotel better but maybe he could do that in the morning before they set out. He didn’t need to check every room, just the top ones. The VIP penthouse might have something good or a store of food. 

  
The stairs went on forever and by the time he made it up the thirteen floors, he was excused. He needed to sleep but there were ten rooms to check out. He knew which one they were in but he wanted to make sure they wouldn’t be attacked by some undead in one of the other rooms. For all, he knew they might already be dead. The first three rooms had nothing in them and the fourth had a dead body. The wound was recent enough, with blood splattered on the ground and wall. Maybe the siblings had already gone through the rooms, he didn’t care he didn’t trust them. The other rooms were empty but he did find some more snacks in one of the fridges and some water. 

  
There might actually be a good amount of food on all the floors altogether. He’d have to let Stan know. 

Finally, he backtracked to the room Mysterion had said the survivers would be and tried the door. It wasn’t locked, he turned off his flashlight. Silently pushing it open and closing it behind him. There was quite chatter in the other room, There were a little kitchenette and bathroom. Their voices stayed the same volume and Kyle kept his hand on his knife then changed it to his pistol. There was two of them, sitting on one of the double beds. They hadn’t noticed him and didn’t seem to be armed. He could see backpacks on the table all its contents spilt over it and the floor. He didn’t know how to alert them without scaring them and decided to end this quickly. Knocking on the side of the wall alerted them and Kyle turned on his light. 

The siblings jumped up and the boy went in front of his sister, She reeled back and looked scared. By their reactions, he guy did most of the fighting and she just hung back. Kyle coughed and shined it away from them. 

  
“Hey. You're looking for a permanent place?” 

  
The guy relaxed when he heard him and the girl watched him nervously. “You bet." His eyes looked at Kyle's limbs and face. Trying to find wounds. Kyle felt a bit annoyed. "You took awhile. Did you run into any trouble?"

  
Kyle glared at him. “I had something to do before I got here. Also What the fuck? The thirteenth floor? You serious?” The guy laughed not expecting that.

“Oh. Right sorry. Kinda intense. I just wanted to be safe. In case someone saw us or there were already people here. Seemed like a good idea.” Kyle sighed and nodded. He could get behind that mentality what sane person would climb all those stairs. 

“So you’re going to help us?” Kyle rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. Do you care?” `He gestured to a table and chair at the corner of the room. 

  
“Make yourself at home.” Kyle took off his backpack and put it down, taking out his map and notepad and pencil. Sitting down to scribble anything he remembered from the day, he had checked out a few locations and one of them had held a sizable amount of medication. A calculated cough from behind him made him turn around. The blond guy smiled from his place on the bed. “I'm Kenny by the way and my sister, Karen.” He gestured to the other. 

  
Kyle already hated this, awkwardly meeting people was the worst. It’s not like he would be living with these two for more than two days anyways. “Kyle.” He could feel the eye's watching him, taking apart his entire being. When he turned around, the guy stretched avoiding his guze. 

  
Karen spoke, her voice was soft compared to her brothers. “So? You have a safe place for us to stay?” She was smaller, younger than her brother but had the same features as him. Except for how nervous she was, in comparison to her brother. Who was sitting crosslegged and facing him. Relaxed posture but Kyle could see the way his muscles tensed. He was putting on a show. 

  
Kyle jotted down the last info on the hotel and turned to fully face them. They waited for him.

  
“Yes, I have a safe house. They agreed to let you stay with them.” They both looked amazed. The guy, Kenny gave him a strange look and Kyle realised he wasn’t as dumb as he portrayed himself as. He was weary but the girl, Karen was ecstatic. 

  
“That easy? They don’t want to meet us first?” Kyle shrugged. “How did you contact them so fast?” Kyle reached into his backpack taking out his walkie talkie and waved it around. 

  
“I have some sway with Wendy so she didn’t take much convincing.” 

  
“Wendy?” 

  
“She runs the compound. You’ll meet her when we arrive. She knows your bitten by the way.” He looked at Kenny closely and notice that his eyes were different. He was infected, with large eyebags and his pupils didn’t dilate with the light. He didn’t seem to have any of the symptoms someone who was inflicted with it would have. Hearing Kyle told Wendy changed his demeanour stiffened. “I had to tell her, otherwise it would have been a shitshow when we arrive.” 

  
“They would have found out after a while anyway.” He waved his hand at himself. Kyle agreed it didn’t take too much to figure it out. Kenny couldn't exactly hide his eye's all the time. 

“She knows. So does Craig. I doubt they’ve told anyone… Yet anyways. Tweak might know too, Craig tells him almost everything. I don't know how the others will react.”

"You think we'll have any problems?"

Kyle hesitated which was a mistake. Kenny’s expression hardened. “Don't take it wrong. No one will try and hurt you. Especially, since wendy agreed to let you stay. Just people might be a bit guarded around you.” He was aiming that at Kenny. 

“How many people live where we’re going?” Karen said. Changing the subject. 

  
"About twenty people are living there at the moment but they do have a few smaller camps around the inner city. They’re on the outskirts of the city so it’ll take us an hour or so to get there. I suggest you get to sleep, I want to check out some of the hotels before we leave.” 

  
“What are you trying to find? The place is full of dead, like actual dead people. There’s nothing here.” Kenny said interested. 

  
"There are over fifteen floors, there’s bound to be something worth my time. I’ll be pissed if this was a wasted trip.” 

  
“What are we not worth the trip?” Kenny asked. Kyle glared at him pointedly. 

  
“You actually want me to answer that?” Kenny grinned wildly. Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Karen. Thankfully. 

“We’re not going to check out every floor are we?” Karen looked horrified. 

  
“Not a chance. I just want to loot the top few floors. In the morning. I’ll go myself while you get ready.” Kenny shook his head. 

  
“Na we’ll come, it’ll be safer.”

  
“Not a chance.” 

“And faster with the three of us. Right, Kar?” 

  
“Of course.” Kyle was not about to resign himself to the fate of trying to small talk with them all day tomorrow. 

  
“It’s late any questions you have can wait until the morning. I don’t know about you but I need to sleep.” 

  
“Sure man. I’m sure it’s been an eventful day.” 

  
“Night.” He went to leave. 

  
“You can stay here tonight, You don’t have to go to another room.” Kyle stopped at the door and shot him a side-eye. 

  
“No offence. But I’d rather sleep alone. I don’t know you guys well and I don’t want to be stabbed in my sleep.” He left. 

  
“What? We wouldn’t-“ Kyle closed the door and went two doors down. Into the cleanest room left, just in time for their door to open again. He closed his own door quietly and silently hoped they wouldn’t bother him again tonight. Dragging the chest of draws to block the door, placing a glass from the room on it's side on top. Knowing if there was any shift it would roll off and he would wake up. 

  
He needed to sleep and a good one at that. He couldn’t do that with strangers trying to talk to him all night. Even if they meant well, he wasn't able to sleep in the same room as others. 

He was only doing this because wendy might actually have the resources to find a vaccine or cure with Kenny’s help. That was if Kenny was willing to be her ginny pig. There was a chance that it was genetic, maybe Karen was immune too. 

  
Well, It wasn’t his problem what happened after he escorted them. 

  
The room was generic and almost identical to the siblings one. He settled down and dumped all this stuff on the table. 

  
His body needed to rest and he wouldn’t fight it. Plopping down on the bed and going under the covers. He fell instantly into a dreamless sleep. No one disturbed him for the entire night. 


End file.
